Medieval Spawn
Medieval Spawn is a knight Hellspawn from the Spawn comics series, appearing in crossovers between the Witchblade comics series. Biography Early Life Seven years before the Darkness invasion of Faerie, when he was still human, the Spawn travelled in Mediterranean when the ship stopped at Sardinia for provisions. The Spawn met Katarina in a tavern and immediately fell in love with her. They then spent a night together. Sometime later after he left, the Spawn was killed and brought back to Earth as a Hellspawn. The Witchblade Medieval Spawn is riding down the road as the Darklings and Faerie fall out of a portal in front of him. Seeing the Darkling killing the Faerie folk, the Spawn attacks the Darkness creatures. Although the Darklings manage to take a hold of him, the Spawn quickly evaporates them and brakes free. He then follows the attackers through their portal and ends up near a tavern where Katarina is fighting Darklings with the help of the Witchblade. Their combined forces prove to much for the Darklings and they proceed to run into Katarina's friend named, Stalker's tavern. The Spawn in turn, completely blows it up. After this, Katarina questions if he's a sorcerer or something and how did he knew her name. The Spawn eludes the questions, when both are startled by Stalker shooting the last living Darkling with a crossbow. Stalker is unhappy with the Spawn destroying his tavern and also asks about the gauntlet on Katarina's hand. Katarina tells him, that the gauntlet just jumped on her when they started fighting and that it feels good possessing it. The Spawn then leaves, sensing that the rip between worlds is closing once again. Although Katarina objects as he didn't answered her questions, the Spawn adds that the elves of Faerie are in danger and he must go and help them. As the Spawn steps through the portal, Stalker suggests Katarina in following him, as he heard about the wealth Faerie possess. The Witchblade then begins to glow and Katarina decides to comply and the two step through the portal too. Travelling to Bel-Gadryel Medieval Spawn, Katarina and Stalker overlook the ruins of the once great kingdom of Faerie. Suddenly, they hear the moaning of a leprechaun. The Spawn pities the creature and asks it as to where his attackers went. Meanwhile, Stalker expresses his disgust towards leprechauns for inspiring various Irish stereotypes. After the leprechaun tells about his attackers to the Spawn, Stalker proceeds to step on him, which kills him. This enrages Spawn, which asks for the reason he did this. Stalker explains, that he just wanted to put the little creature out of his misery. Katarina then interrupts the two and asks the Spawn if the leprechaun told him where the army of Darkness went and who do they belong to. Although the creature didn't revealed who commanded the army, he did tell the Spawn that the army went to Bel-Gadryel, the centre and capitol of Faerie. Unfortunately the leprechaun didn't told him where the capitol is. The Witchblade then points them into the direction of Bel-Gadryel. Seeing the blade act on its own, the Spawn asks Katarina if she is sure she can control it. Katarina is unsure, but looks forward in finding out what exactly it is and has a feeling they both could be a good team. Later the Spawn asks Katarina to tell a little about herself. Katarina reveals, that she used to be in the army and then she went freelance. Although her that wanted Katarina to be a nun, she rejected this idea. She also likes to drink and fight. The Spawn then asks if she travelled somewhere. Katarina answers, that she's been all over the place, from the north of Norway to halfway down Africa. Spawn then asks if she's been to Italy, Sardinia. Katarina answers, that she's been there about five years ago, but the Spawn corrects her, that it was nearer seven years. Katarina instantly catches this corrections and demands answers as to how would the Spawn know all about this. Before he can explain, Stalker alerts them to oncoming army of the Darkness soldiers. As the two fighters face the attackers, Stalker decides to run away. As one of the Darklings are about to catch him, Stalker drops his crossbow on the ground, which proceeds to unload all its arrows at the creature and kill it. Meanwhile, one of the Darklings manage to knock off the Spawns helmet. For this, the enraged Spawn proceeds to rip apart the Darkling, frightening both Katarina and Stalker. After the battle, Katarina asks the Spawn if he's okay, but he tells her to keep her distance as he puts on his helmet. The group then continues their journey. Royale's Deception As they set up a camp for the night, the trio are approached by Royale, pretending to be a sorcerer who wanted to stop Lord Cardinale from attacking Faerie. Unfortunately, the enemy's strength is beyond anything he could ever hope to vanquish. However, Katarina holds the power to destroy them all. Royale tells her, that he has been watching her progress too and proceeds to explain about the Witchblade, Lord Cardinale and his witch-queen Elinor. He tells them, that he can transport the group to the castle with the help of his magic. Before accepting this offer, the Spawn talks in private with Katarina and Stalker about Royale. Although Stalker doesn't trust Royale, Katarina decides to accept his offer and get to the castle much quicker. As they reach Bel-Gadryel, Lord Cardinale finishes off the last of the Faerie warriors and commands his minions to spread out and find their magic artifacts. Royale then suggests the Spawn and Katarina defend the tower of Cor'Myreth, where the treasure that their enemy covets lies. Meanwhile, Royale himself will enter the tower and neutralize the source of the elves power, so Cardinale couldn't take it. The Spawn and Katarina decide to with this plan and defend the tower as Royale enters it, secretly calling them idiots. Stalker then decides to elude the battle and instead follows Royale in order to keep an eye on him. Soon after, Lord Cardinale and his forces approach the tower and are surprised to see the Spawn and Katarina guarding it. Although Elinor warns Cardinale about the Witchblade, he quickly proceeds to attack them after Katarina insults him. The two warriors then face off against the thousands of Darklings and its leader. Battle with Lord Cardinale and Elinor The ensuing explosion, caused by Royale's explosive arrow shot at Stalker, pushes him out of the towers window. As he falls to his death, his caught by the Spawn down below. Stalker then explains, that it was Royale who did this to him and he isn't on their side. Meanwhile with barely thirty warriors left, Lord Cardinale finally decides to retreat. Seeing this, Royale amplifies the Witchblade's power, letting it to take control of Katarina in order to prevent Cardinale from escaping. With Witchblade in control, Katarina turns on the Spawn and attacks him. Katarina quickly overwhelms the Spawn, but before she can finish him, he reveals that they were once lovers. This revelation snaps Katarina out and she manages to regain control over the Witchblade. They then face Lord Cardinale and Elinor. As the Spawn fights Cardinale, Katarina faces off with Elinor. Both Cardinale and Elinor are outmatched by the Spawn and Katarina. As the last resort, Lord Cardinale calls on the every last ounce of Darkness power to him, which in turn causes Elinor to slowly crumble away. Royale then telepatically contacts Elinor and offers to save her. Without thinking much, she immediately accepts this offer. Instead of truly saving her, Royale imprisons Elinor in a pocket dimension for threatening him earlier. Meanwhile, Lord Cardinale calls upon vines and begins to strangle both the Spawn and Katarina. Katarina then calls upon the Witchblade and breaks herself and the Spawn out of the vines. She then impales Cardinale through the chest and the Spawn proceeds to cut off his head. After the battle, the trio realize that Royale has escaped. Stalker then steals a full bag of Faerie gold, much to the Spawn's objections and the trio return to their own world. Having returned from Faerie, the Spawn tells Katarina, that seven years ago, when he was still human, he travelled in Mediterranean when the ship stopped at Sardinia for provisions. The Spawn met Katarina in a tavern and immediately fell in love with her. They then spent a night together. He continues by telling, that because of their love, Katarina was able to take back control from the Witchblade. Katarina objects this claim, saying that although remembering him certainly distracted her, she mastered the Witchblade by herself and it nothing to do with him. She also adds, that it was only a one-off thing and nothing more. Katarina also asks why didn't he tell her about this earlier to which the Spawn answers that it was because he's not the same the man he was back then. Although, Katarina asks to explain further, the heartbroken Spawn refuses to and rides away alone and returns back to his own universe. Personality The Medieval Spawn is an honourable knight, who dedicated his new found power for good and to help those in need. He also hated those who killed weak and innocent or tried to profit from these senseless murder, like Stalker. Powers & Abilities Powers * Hellspawn Physiology: As a Hellspawn, the Medieval Spawn has access to various supernatural abilities and his physical attributes are enhanced to superhuman levels. ** Superhuman Stamina: Being a Hellspawn, the Spawn doesn't need to sleep, eat or rest and can never become tired. Because of this, he can fight continuously for hundreds of hours and always be vigilant for new attackers. ** Superhuman Strength: Medieval Spawn possess immense physical strength. When enraged for losing his helmet, Medieval Spawn was able to rip apart a Darkling with bare hands. ** Energy Projection: The Medieval Spawn can project lethal Necroplasm energy, that can destroy anything it hits. He can project this energy from both his hands and the tip of his weapon he's holding at the moment. The energy blast were shown to be strong enough to destroy an entire tavern in just one direct blast. Abilities * Swordmanship: The Medieval Spawn is an expert swordsman. He was able to kill thousands of Darklings and his skills with the sword proved no match to even Lord Cardinale. Gallery Mspawn27.jpg|Medieval Spawn killing a Darkling. Mspawn32.jpg|A Darkling knocking off Medieval Spawn's helmet. Mspawn38.jpg|Medieval Spawn's face under the helmet. Mspawn37.jpg|Medieval Spawn ripping apart a Darkling. Mspawn42.jpg|Medieval Spawn cutting off Lord Cardinale's head. Mspawn50.jpg|Medieval Spawn remembering his past encounter with Katarina when he was still human. Mspawn56.jpg|Medieval Spawn returning back to his own universe. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Comic Deceased